


(podfic of) To See Clearly

by neverbalance



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was more than seventy years since the Old Ones had returned, coming to the country’s defence at its darkest hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) To See Clearly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To See Clearly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252071) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



**Duration:** 7 minutes  
 **Size & Format:** 3MB .mp3 file

[download the mp3 from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ii6w5rxkuxw194o) | [or from the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012070306.zip)


End file.
